Chokers and Longsleeves
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: Len had noticed. He had noticed and is determined to save her. But from what? Will it be too late? r&r


Chokers and Long Sleeves.

Len had noticed.

He had noticed the young girl who sat in the back of the class room every day.

The girl who read all alone at lunch time and before class started.

He had noticed how she never spoke.

Never ate at lunch and never had any emotion besides indifference no matter what they said or did to her.

He had noticed how she got skinnier and skinnier everyday...How pale her skin was except the dark purple rings under her eyes.

How her lifeless blue eyes screamed something he couldn't quite figure out.

How she always wore a thick violet choker made of velvet.

The way she always got 100s on every project or assignment except oral reports.

He had only heard her voice once she had said 'You're on my foot you idiot.' while they were on the line to enter the cafeteria.

The words had made his heart flutter. Ever since then he had become very observant of the solitary girl known as Rin Kagamine.

He wondered about this girl, he desired to know more than the eyes could learn.

He really wished he could talk to her... he didn't understand why he couldn't he was in all truth way out of her league the girls ate up his cute boyish charms so it should have been a cake walk but every time he approached her he noticed how she would pull the end of her sleeves down even more, practically shake in place and turn away as if she didn't want to be noticed so he'd leave her be.

It wasn't until Rin Kagamine was emitted into the hospital on January 3rd that others than Len began to notice the frail book worm in the back of the class room.

A couple days later Rin had missed one day of school.

Then two.

Then three.

Then four.

Len began to worry after it had been a week and one day so he had decided to check the hospital after school.

She was there...

He had pretended to be family, same surname and all it worked.

However, then Len had discovered why she never wore short sleeved shirts or shorts, never took off the choker, and was so quiet.

Horrible bruises and scars heavily littered her arm Len's heart skipped a beat and all he could do was stare...

"W-What happened...?" He immediately regretted the words.

Rin let out a chuckle without humor "Well now you know my little secret..."

Len took a tiny step closer almost as if he was afraid then looked around the bright white hospital room this wasn't at all when he had broken his leg and had to stay for five days there were no cards or flowers or people or even balloons…just…Rin.

He then realized Rin was staring and felt himself blush. It was Rin who broke the silence.

"Why are you here Len? Are you here to see the freak show? Are you here to laugh or make me feel worse if so just leave….."

Len was beyond shocked. This was the most he had ever heard her talk. Ever. It wasn't until five seconds later he processed what she actually had said.

"Why would you ever think I would do something like that?" Len asked her. 'What kind of person does she think I am?'

Rin looked slightly amused. That was new. "Do you think I am stupid? You are no different from Kaito, Gakupo or your girlfriend." The last word iced with venom.

"Girlfriend?" Len question blonde eye brow raised.

"You know I mean…..Neru…" She said the name with disgust a look of betrayal graced her features for a split second Len almost missed it.

"Ew no. One, I only like girls with a functioning brain. Neru is so stupid she can't even tie her own shoe. Two Neru is lesbian."

Rin mouth form a little 'o'

"Yeah…..and I am nothing like Kaito and Gakupo. I only hang out with Kaito because he's my god brother and Gakupo is his best friend or boyfriend hard to tell with the way they act."

Rin let out a small laugh. "I agree…."

Len smiled in return she was so beautiful when she smiled and her laughter was magical from that moment he swore he'd see that smile and hear that laugh again even if it killed him.

"Rin…if you don't mind me asking what's…how?" He didn't know how to form the words he was think so he just gestured to her marred body.

"I do mind." She spoke coldly and the words cut Len like a knife, making him wish he hadn't said anything. He wanted to hear her laughter again and see her beautiful smile.

Rin sighed when she saw how hurt Len looked. "I'm sorry."

"N-No it is okay it is none of my business." Len said as he prepared to leave.

"Len..." Rin said apologetically.

"It's okay. Look, I'll see you tomorrow. It's already 7:45, my curfew is 8:30 on school nights." He began walking toward the door.

"Len..."

"Bye Rin." With that he was gone.

"I'm sorry..." Rin whispered once more before a few tears left her eyes. "Baka..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Len kicked rocks as he made the long walk home. The hospital was very far from his home. "Baka..." He muttered to himself.


End file.
